Ron Weasley: Soulmate
by Marsetta
Summary: A collection of Soulmate Oneshots with a different AU and Pairing every chapter. Ch7: Hermione and Ron broke up, but they are still best friends. Hermione found her soulmate, doesn't Ron deserve to be happy too?
1. RonNarcissa

**So I am doing a thing where I am writing Soulmate AUs. These are all one shots, and each one shot will have a different Ron pairing and a different kind of soulmate AU, as per the list on Gringotts.**

 **Pairing: Ron/Narcissa Malfoy. With a bit of Draco/Hermione, and I was debating Harry/Lucius, but decided not to.**

 **AU: All Character A's thoughts are in their soul mate's voice. Even before they meet.**

 **Class: Muggle Studies at Hogwarts. Write about someone who becomes a father figure to their partner's child**

 **Favorite Character Boot Camp Challenge:** **26\. Mother**

 **Pairing Diversity Boot Camp Challenge:** **27\. Never**

 **I don't Own!**

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

Ronald Weasley sighed when he saw his stepson, Draco Malfoy, sitting on the steps outside the wedding chapel, the aborted wedding to Hermione Granger having ended only an hour earlier.

It was a nice wedding with many guests in attendance, if only the bride had shown up. Ron knew how his friend felt; it was scary finding your soul mate. Hermione, of course, knew who her soul mate was since first year at school, and decided to ignore him. Ron had to wonder if Draco had heard Hermione's voice long enough to match her voice to the one in his head. Probably not, not until after school, when he had been so startled that he locked himself in his room for a week trying to deal with it.

Ron didn't blame Draco either, it took him several visits to hear Narcissa's voice clearly enough to match it to the one in his head. By then Lucius and Narcissa had already divorced.

Ron sat down next to Draco, whose face was hidden by his hands.

"Go away Weasel." Draco muttered behind his hands. His posture stayed hunched and his shoulders tense. He ignored him and sat on the step above Draco's, just to the right.

"You know she loves you right?" Ron asked. He knew his friend better than anyone, except maybe Harry, and he knew that she loves her soul mate. He's not sure exactly why she didn't come, but he knows she wanted to, was excited for it even.

"Right, that's why she showed up today." Draco bit out. Ron sighed again. He never did like taking sides, unless he was sure that one side was right and the other was wrong. In this instance, it was, comfort his stepson, or defend his childhood friend. It was a hard choice.

"Draco," Ron started, but he couldn't find anything to say. "You remember when I got married to your mother?" Ron asked, prompting Draco to look at him incredulously, his nose scrunched up in disgust.

"Don't give me that look. On the day of the wedding, I was so nervous, I almost ran. I would have, if it hadn't been for the voice in my head, the sound of your mother's voice telling me it would be okay. I have no doubt in my mind that you will be married to Hermione before the day is gone." Ron assured him. He didn't know how, but he just couldn't see Hermione never showing up.

"How would you know that? She didn't show up, she doesn't want to marry me." Draco again buried his face in his hands, his fingers digging into his hairline. Ron wanted to grab his wrist and pry his hand away from his scalp; the fingernails looked like they would break skin.

"I've been friends with Hermione since I was 11. In all those year, I have never known her to back out of anything. She's much more stubborn than most people give her credit for." Ron tried for a smile, but it came out more like a grimace.

"There is always a first time for everything." Draco bit out. That made Ron smile.

"Now who's the one using Muggle terms?" Ron grinned and slapped Draco's back unconsciously. Draco grits his teeth and takes his hands off his face to glare at Ron.

"I'm just saying; don't give up on her just yet. I'm sure she has a reasonably excuse for being so late." Ron told him, his grin leaving his face; replaced by a simple, earnest, smile.

"But it's been hours! What could she possibly-" Anything else he could have said was drowned out by Hermione Granger, running up to them in her wedding dress, her shoes in hand and running shoes fastened to her feet.

"Draco!" She cried, looking at them in horror. "You'll never believe what happened to me today! I tried to get here on time, but everything kept going wrong. Now I wish I had taken Ginny up on her offer to help me get ready. First my phone died, and that was my alarm, that could have been avoided if I had just set a magical alarm, and then-" Hermione continued to babble about why she was so late. Ron sent Draco a knowing grin over his best friend's head.

Draco gave him a smile thankful smile before leading his fiancé up to the church, where the guests had apparently not dispersed. They had a wedding to finish.

* * *

 **Tada. This is #1!**

 **Mars**


	2. RonDraco

**So! Here is number two! I've got a few that I will be posting soon. I'm going to be posting in batches. I was going for 6 stories in each batch, but I think I'll aim for 5 in each batch. Here is batch one featuring Draco/Ron, Harry/Ron, Cho/Ron, Lavender/Ron, and Myrtle/Ron. Hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Ancient Runes #1**

 **Task 2:** ** _Write about something that happens in every hour of the day (it doesn't have to be through only one day, you can split it to 24 different days as well)._**

 **Word Count: 2856**

 **Extra Prompts:** **_(Please use at least one)_** ** _:_**

 _ **· (character) Lucius Malfoy**_

 _ **· (pairing) Dean/Hermione**_

 _ **· (AU) Lawyers**_

 _ **· (object) a quill**_

 **Pairing Diversity Boot Camp Challenge _9\. Walking_**

 **Favorite Character Boot Camp Challenge _2\. Death_**

 **Summery:**

 _ **Lawyer Ronald Weasley was an up and coming name. Lucius Malfoy was a man with many connections, and Draco Malfoy was a man who always wore long sleeves, but not for the reasons you would think.**_

 **I don't own!**

 _ **ENJOY!**_

* * *

 **Day 1: 11am.**

Ron shuffled the papers on his desk. He had just gotten a new case; The State against Lucius Malfoy. Apparently the man was found selling drugs. Ron wasn't sure on this, he has seen the man in the news, and he has always struck Ron as the type to cover all his tracks. He has a feeling that, while Lucius isn't a nice person nor, probably, a good person, the state fixed this case. He might not be an innocent person, but he's innocent in this regard.

He quickly jotted down the time of his meeting with the man, as his defense lawyer, and finished packing his briefcase. He'd be ready for this.

* * *

 **Day 2: 12pm.**

It wasn't actually hard to get information on Lucius Malfoy, useful information though, that was the tough part. Ron first went to Lucius' place of work, nothing. No one knew much about the reclusive CEO. Either that or no one wanted to talk to his _Defense Lawyer!_ He either has a lot of friends at work, or a lot of enemies.

He wrote a quick note on his forearm before making his way back to his office to work on the file.

* * *

 **Day 3: 1pm.**

The hearing didn't take long, it happened that day at 8am. Ron didn't like the way the judge seemed to automatically assume Lucius was guilty. He might be a smug git, even after everything, but Ron didn't think he would do this, not so sloppily that he would get caught of course.

He sighed, glanced at his clock, and jotted down another note.

* * *

 **Day 4: 2pm.**

This time Ron went to Lucius' home. His wife was just as cold as her husband. His son wasn't home so Ron couldn't question him, but Ron got the impression that even with the kid's input he still wouldn't have gotten very far in the case.

Ron looked at the closed door of the Malfoy Manor and sighed to himself. This was going to be a long case.

* * *

 **Day 5: 3pm.**

It turned out that Ron would meet the son sooner than he thought. He was sitting opposite him, next to his father when Ron went in to question the man.

Ron had a suspicion on the kid, his sleeves were long even though the room had to be 90 degrees F (32 degrees C.) and he kept scratching at his arms. He wasn't being paid to suspect the kid of doing drugs; he's actually being paid to prove his father isn't selling drugs. This kid is not helping his dad's case.

He leaves the building at 3 and decides not to jot down his notes on his arms. He was running out of room.

* * *

 **Day 6: 4pm.**

Ron decided to go to the police station next. The officers who arrested Lucius were there when he got there and he was able to get them into a room.

"What evidence did you have to arrest my client?" He should have probably thought this through. It wasn't long before he was thrown out of the police station.

* * *

 **Day 7: 5pm.**

The son, Draco, wasn't there when Ron spoke with Lucius again. Lucius was infuriatingly withholding on his alibi. All Ron could figure is that Lucius was doing something else that might not be entirely legal.

He had just as much info as he had during the arraignment, which wasn't much. He needed to find that last bit of information in the next two days, or else. Ron bit into his early dinner before jotting a note on a free space on his left arm. He hates eating alone.

* * *

 **Day 8: 6pm.**

Ron was grinning to himself when he sat at his desk at 6. He found the alibi, and he could understand why Lucius wanted to keep it secret. He is curious if he'd be the one hired for the divorce if he wins this case.

* * *

 **Day 9: 7pm.**

Ron was exhausted! The case went so badly at the beginning. He had to practically threaten Lucius to get him to agree to use his alibi. And once that was used, the case was closed and Ron had won the case. It was horrible! The only good thing was when Lucius' son Draco cornered him just outside the courthouse and all but demanded he have dinner with him the next day. He had something to look forward to now.

* * *

 **Day 10: 8pm.**

He just got a homicide case. His firm was defending Hermione Granger, who was accused of killing her husband, Dean Thomas. Ron had to cancel dinner with Draco. It was frustrating. He hadn't had dinner with anyone in a while.

* * *

 **Day 11: 9pm.**

Ron was swamped. It was already 9 and he was still buried under a pile of paperwork dealing with this new case. He was 90 percent sure that Hermione was innocent, now he needed to find his proof.

"I don't care if he's busy! Let me see him." A raised, but composed, voice drifted into his office. He looked up and saw Draco Malfoy glaring at his assistant, Dennis Creevey.

"He asked not to be disturbed." Dennis tried again. Ron stood and moved to the door, leaning against the frame. His bare arms crossed over his chest. Ron watched Draco as the other man's eyes traced his arms from elbow to wrist. It sent shivers down his spine.

"Come on Weasley. I've reservations for 9:30 at Hogwarts. We need to be leaving now if we are to make it." Draco took the last few steps before grabbing Ron's arm and pulling him into his office.

"I know you keep extra clothes in here; I saw them last time I was here. Get dressed. I'll meet you outside in ten minutes. Don't be late."

And with a flourish, the beautiful blonde man was out of the office and leaving many lawyers in a state of confusion. Ron couldn't help the goofy grin on his face as he did as he was told.

* * *

 **Day 12: 10pm.**

Ron was dozing on his desk at 10 pm when his phone blared in his ear.

"'Lo?" Ron grumbled out, rubbing his head as he looked at the time. It wasn't really that late, only 10. He must have been really tired to ha- "Your sister is in urgent care." Everything flew from his mind and he was racing to the hospital.

* * *

 **Day 13: 11pm.**

Draco led an almost unresponsive Ron into his apartment. A warning, Draco mentally cursed; Ron was getting close to cracking the Thomas murder and the real killer found out. He hurt Ron's sister as a warning. The only one who wasn't in hysterics or unresponsive was Ron's brother in law, Harry. Draco had pulled his soulmate, not that Ron knew yet, out of the hospital, where he had apparently been since the night before, and dragged him to his house. He needed to do something to get Ron back. He needed to finish this case and free Granger, and put the asshole that hurt Draco's future sister-in-law behind bars. So he took off his shirt.

* * *

 **Day 14: 12am.**

Ron was staring at the ceiling at midnight, only an hour since he got to Draco's house. Everything was so, new. He saw notes he made, reflected on Draco's skin; bright blue ink staring back at him, coloring almost every inch of his marble skin. Ron's mind was working at a thousand miles an hour, everything was just happening so fast.

His sister would be okay, but she wouldn't be able to continue her sports career, his family was relocated elsewhere just in case, and he found his soulmate. He Found his _SOULMATE!_

Ron turned to the sleeping man beside him, Draco's face pressed gently into the pillow, his blue marked skin holding his own arm. Ron grinned to himself, he found that he likes that Draco cuddles in his sleep.

* * *

 **Day 15: 1am.**

Ron was back at work the next day. He went through the files with a new vigor. He had thousands of notes and hundreds of statements. He had a good dozen witnesses. Now he just needs to find the guy who hurt his sister, and he better hope Ron has the cops with him when he does.

Ron glanced at the clock; a slight twinge of guilt hit him when he saw the time. He hopes that Draco doesn't mind the late night.

* * *

 **Day 16: 2am.**

Ron found his way to the hospital earlier that day. His legs taking him to his sisters room before he could approach the desk. He had some questions for the nurse, but he decided to forgo them for now in order to check on his sister.

He had been there for hours now. The clock on the night stand read just after 2am. Ginny stirred, her bright brown eyes blinking against the light of the room.

"Ron?" She asked; her voice rough from the drugs and weariness. "You should be getting some sleep." Ron chided. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"I'm fine _mum_." Ginny joked. Ron was glad that she wasn't blaming him for this, she had every right to.

"Stop that." Ginny spoke up, making Ron look up, when had he looked away?

"You're feeling guilty. Ron, this isn't your fault. You aren't the ass hat who came at me with a club. You don't deserve this guilt. If anything, you should be angry, you should be tearing through paperwork and finding the guy who did this and throwing his ass in jail. Now stop being all mopey and start doing your job, as a lawyer, and as a big brother." Ginny's voice got weaker as she spoke until it was only a raspy whisper. Ron smiled sadly down at her.

"I will. Thanks Ginny." Ron bent down and kissed her forehead. She gave him an exaggerated disgusted face and the two shared a laugh.

"Now get out of here, get some sleep, and then get the bastard." Ron nodded and did just that. He wouldn't let his sister down.

* * *

 **Day 17: 3am.**

Draco was sitting on his bed. He couldn't sleep. He hadn't heard from Ron in a while, a couple of days at least. It was getting frustrating. He understood that Ron was working, but he wanted Ron to come home with him every night. He wanted to be there when Ron got home from a long day of work so he could help him relax, so he could be there for Ron if he ever needed him. It was getting frustrating.

Draco looked at the clock and groaned. He noticed that the ink on his arms was wearing off. Ron hadn't written on his arms in a few days. Draco couldn't remember a day in the last six years where Ron didn't write _something_ on his arm, it was disconcerting. He strode over to his desk and pulled out a quill and green ink, old school yes, but the quill was his father's, and his father's before that and Draco had every intention to give it to his son, if he were to have one.

He quickly jotted down a note on his arm, something he had _never_ done before. He blew on it to make sure it was dry before slipping into his bed, a smile on his face.

* * *

 **Day 18: 4am.**

Ron had found his way to Draco's apartment after a hard day's work, after reading a very inviting message on his arm 'my place after work' in poison green ink. He breathed the scent in, pine trees and mint. Interesting. He never knew that he could differentiate those two scents, but on Draco, his senses went into overdrive.

He rolled over and pulled Draco to his chest. Draco clung to him like a kid to his teddy bear. It was the best feeling he ever felt.

* * *

 **Day 19: 5am.**

Two days in a row. Draco breathed in, smoke and freshly cut grass. It was an interesting combo, but then, Ron was an interesting person. Draco curled closer to Ron and rested his head over his beating heart. He let the 'thump thump' of his heart lull him back to sleep.

* * *

 **Day 20: 6am.**

On the third day of their cohabitation Ron asked Draco to walk with him to his coffee shop, which was closer to Draco's apartment than it was to Ron's. The two made their way there and sat side by side with steaming hot coffee, both content to be in the other's arms as they silently people watched as they mentally got ready for the day.

* * *

 **Day 21: 7am.**

Ron was sitting at his desk bright and early. He had never been a morning person really; always one to be late in the mornings during school. He looked over at the newest picture on his desk. A shot of Draco sitting in a tiny frame, given to him by Draco himself, saying that he wanted Ron to remember him while he sat at his desk. Draco was new. Ron never had someone who did things like this for him. Everyone he dated wanted Ron to be the romantic one, wanted Ron to remind them that they were together. Not once did he get flowers, Ron's eyes move to the fresh flowers in the crystal vase by the door, or notes, his eyes moved to the stack of papers next to his inbox, or chocolate, those were gone by now.

He felt amazing when he thought of Draco. Now he wants to know what Draco thinks of him, what with the case load and the getting home late and the forgetting to call. It wasn't good probably. Ron sighed and got to work. He'd ask Draco Later.

* * *

 **Day 22: 8am.**

Draco worked with his father; he had his own desk and his own office, his own everything. But sometimes his father will commandeer his office when he was avoiding people, or as his father put it, spending time away from the cluster of thought clogging urchins.

Draco didn't mind, his father would just sit on the couch and read one of his many books in French.

Not this time.

"That lawyer, I've heard that you've been spending an awful lot of time in his presence." Lucius' voice was cold, but not uncaring. Draco would probably be the only one to be able to tell.

"Yes. He's my soulmate." Draco didn't look up from his work, his eyes darting from the notes he had taken to the screen. He was off by six digits, and he needs to know where those were or he'd be losing a _lot_ of money in this deal.

"I see. Don't screw this up." Lucius stated before leaving, the door closing with a small click. Draco was looking at the screen with unseeing eyes. Did his father just, condone this? Well, that made Draco feel a bit lighter. He continued his work and found the digits with a small smile on his face.

* * *

 **Day 23: 9am.**

Ginny looked at her brother with a grin. He was walking next to a thin blonde man with a pinched looking face. He wasn't someone Ginny would have thought Ron would want to be seen with. She grinned up at them from the wheelchair.

"Glad you could make it." She spoke. Her leg would still be in a cast for at least the next six weeks, but she was okay with that, she married a rich mother hen who has nothing else to do but wait on her every whim. Now she gets to tell them that the baby survived the assault.

She was being pushed along by Harry with Ron and the other man behind them. Their whispering was getting a bit loud.

"I said no. I don't want you to." The man said stubbornly. Ginny heard her brother groan.

"But Draco, I need to. All my stuff is there. It'll only be a few days." She heard the man, Draco huff.

"I still don't want you to." He was adamant. "Then what do you want huh?" Ron sounded a bit run thin. They must be at a boiling point.

"I want you to move in with me, permanently." Silence followed. Ginny was grinning so wide her cheeks hurt. She heard Harry chuckle lowly.

There was this weird smacking sound, and Ginny turned red when she realizes just what that sound was, Harry and Ginny high-tailed it out of there.

* * *

 **Day 24: 10am.**

Dennis Creevey was late into the office; his brother needed his help the night before. He had thought Ron would be there already, but his office was empty. He looked around, but nothing. Still nothing not until an hour later at 10, when the elevator opened to emit a dopily smiling red haired man that only barely resembled the work harried, dark circles under his eyes, frown permanently plastered on his face, not a morning person, Ron Weasley he was used to.

It was refreshing to see this man walking into the room. Hopefully he could keep this up to the end of his case.

* * *

 **Welp, this was much longer then I had intended. It also went in an interesting and unintended way.**

 **I hope it was okay. :D This was also for Fire, who requested a Ron/Draco AU for a prize. I hope this is okay. :D**

 **Mars**


	3. RonCho

**AU:** _ **The place they meet**_

 **Ancient Runes #2**

 **Task** : _**Your task is to write about a character finding light in the darkness - you're free to interpret this however you**_ ** _want! (Cho is in a bad place, Ron is the lightness.)_**

 **Word Count: 988**

 **Extra Prompts:** **_(Please, use at least one):_**

 ** _(dialogue) "That was unexpected."_**

 **Pairing Diversity Boot Camp Challenge:** ** _38\. Picture perfect_**

 **Favorite Character Boot Camp Challenge:** ** _49\. Message_**

 **Summery:**

 _ **Ron, Harry, and Hermione go to the USA, Harry goes to the empire state building, Hermione stays glued to her desk, and Ron visits the beach. Cho moved from New York to London on a bi yearly basis, her father living in London and her Mother living in New York. She'd been homeschooled since she was little. She was in a bad place, this close to throwing herself off a bridge, when she meets this guy at a beach who's actually really funny, and kind of a buffoon. :D**_

 **I don't own!**

 _ **ENJOY!**_

* * *

Ron started his journey with a smile and a pocket full of crumpled $20 bills.

He and Harry had dragged Hermione to the US for a while, in search of Harry's soul mate, who he was supposed to meet at the 'Empire State Building' according to the tattoo on his inner elbow. Hermione had once rolled her eyes and told them that they didn't have to listen to the stupid tattoos and that they could choose who they wanted to marry without them.

Of course, she met her soul mate at the Burrow; 'Burrow' was on her leg. Ron figured that she thought her tattoo was weird and thus mocking her. Until she met Ron's older brother Charlie at the Burrow. The two decided to wait until she was done with university before they got together, and only if there was no one else between them.

Ron didn't know where he would meet his, because 'Beach' wasn't really forthcoming. There were beaches all over the place. So when Harry all but camped out in the Empire State Building and Hermione spent all her time bent over her desk writing to Charlie, Ron went out and traveled the beach. When nothing happened, he decided to check the beaches all up and down the east coast.

By the time he gave up, he was $60 in debt to Harry and Harry had already met his soul mate in a spunky black girl named Mercedes.

Ron gave up and went out to the beach just outside his hotel room to wallow in self pity.

* * *

Cho Chang was used to moving cross continent. Her father lived in England and her mother in New York. She was always bounced around from her mom's to her dad's, to school, to her grandparents, and even once to a cousin's house in California for a few weeks.

She was tired of it. She wanted everything to stop. She had no friends, she felt like her parents were trying to buy her love, her grandparents all died within a three week radius not two months ago. Her aunts and uncles don't want her near their kids.

It was too much.

She planned on going up to the Brooklyn Bridge, and ending it all. She glimpsed the bold black 'Beach' on her wrist and bit her lip. She'd been to beaches in several different countries and not once did she find her soulmate. She had come to the conclusion that she never would. But, one last try couldn't hurt, right? She'd go, she'd be disappointed, and it'd be easier to jump.

So she trudged down to the beach, a message was sealed in an airtight bag and hidden in her back pocket. She wouldn't be going home today.

"Oi! Watch where you're walkin!" A deep voice brought her out of her reverie. A tall redheaded boy was glaring at a kid who couldn't be older than 9. The kid was glaring back. The kid kicked out, nailing the guy's shin. Cho couldn't hold in the giggle as the boy hopped on one foot and the kid ran.

"What's so fun-" The boy turned, their eyes met. It was like nothing Cho had ever felt. Like the wind was rushing through her ears and everything was suddenly clear, she saw every detail of the redhead, ever freckle, and every scar. He was everything she wanted in a soulmate, or at least, everything physical. His breath caught like hers, making everything seem like it was frozen in time.

Then he breathed. "Hi." The grin that spread across his face was one of the most gorgeous things she had ever seen. The note in her pocket was instantly forgotten, as were any plans she may have made.

* * *

Ron was caught off guard. His shin was hurting and that kid was running. He heard giggling behind him and turned, ready to let his anger out on whoever was laughing at him.

His words had caught in his throat once he saw the goddess in jeans. Her brown eyes sparkled like universes contained only by the gorgeous human appearance.

The world felt like it halted to a sudden stop, he couldn't breathe. He needed to find something to say, he needed to.

"Hi." He breathed out; he could feel the stupid grin that overtook his face.

"Hi." Her grin was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, pink lips spreading over pearly white teeth. Her hands came up to cover her face.

"This is so embarrassing." She said, her hands muffling her words. Ron moved to her, his bruised shin forgotten.

"Why?" He asked, not quite touching her.

"I'm ugly. I'm wearing the same outfit I wore yesterday, I probably stink. I haven't washed my face or my hair. I must look a mess." She mumbled, her eyes not meeting his. Ron frowned. He looked her over. Her hair was a bit wind ruffled, her outfit a bit wrinkled. But she didn't look ugly, and she didn't really smell.

"You look picture perfect." He told her. It was the truth. He never thought he'd find her, not after the last few days of beach hopping.

Just as he took her hand, his pocket buzzed really loud, sending him into the air as he jumped in surprise. He tripped over a rock and landed on his bum. The girl giggled again.

"That was unexpected." Ron tried to play it off as a joke and not as his occasionally clumsy self doing as occasionally clumsy people do.

"It's my friend Harry. Did you want to come have lunch with us? He's introducing us to his soulmate." Ron asked before he realized his mouth had opened. He froze and watched the girl turn red. She nodded and helped him get to his feet. This was turning out to be great!

Now he just needs to keep this up and not screw it all to hell.

* * *

 **So, Probably not my best work, and there is a reference to Glee in here if you can find it. But I liked writing it. I never claimed to be a good Cho writer, so if she's OOC, oh wells. I tried. (Was heavily influenced by Cho Chang Y'all! from A Very Potter Musical.)**

 **Mars**


	4. RonLavender

**Arithmancy #2**

 ** **Task:** ** _Write a story with at least three characters, in which one shows at least one trait from each number._****

 **Lavender: Determined, perfectionists, and confident.** **Ron: Determined, want to make everyone else happy, and courageous.** **Luna: D** **etermined, fascinated by people, and extremely ambitious.**

 **Notes:** ** _If you use_ Ron _as one of your main characters, you get_ 5 bonus points _:)_**

 **Word Count: 1275**

 **AU:** _ **Matching tattoos unique to each soulmate pair**_

 **Pairing Diversity Boot Camp Challenge:** ** _41\. To accomplish great things, we must not only act, but also dream._**

 **Favorite Character Boot Camp Challenge:** **_29\. Crazy_**

 **Summery:**

 _ **Lavender was determined to prove that she and Ron were meant for each other, all she had to do was show everyone their matching soulmate marks. Only thing is, how does she get Ron to drop his pants?**_

 _ **Warning!: There are some attempted crack scenes at the end of this fic!**_

 **I don't own!  
 _ENJOY!_  
**

* * *

"I'm going to prove to you that he is my soulmate!" Lavender proclaimed in the middle of the Ravenclaw common room. Most of the Ravenclaws were curious on how the Gryffindor got into their common room, while the rest just accepted it. Luna Lovegood just sat there and watched them with a blank expression on her face.

"Keep dreaming Brown." One of the Ravenclaw girls stated without looking up from her book. "We all know he has it bad for Granger. I wouldn't be surprised if they found their matching marks soon."

"To accomplish great things, we must not only act, but also dream." Luna stated, a serene smile overcoming her face. Lavender grinned. "Exactly. Now, I need to plan. Can you guys help me?" Half the curious Ravenclaws seemed to have a revelation, before rushing off. They didn't want to help this crazy person.

* * *

Ron felt like he was being followed. He would feel eyes on the back of his head, but when he turned, no one was there. Harry said he was acting crazy. If anyone was following them, they'd be looking at him. The two shared a full body shudder. They agreed that they were both being crazy.

It didn't go away though. It followed him for over a week. Hermione said that sometimes when she was around him, she'd feel the staring too.

It came to a head in the Gryffindor Common room. Ron couldn't take it; he didn't care if he looked crazy.

"Okay, whoever is following me had better show them self before I find a way to curse you so you can't help but yell every three seconds!" Harry and Hermione were startled, but both looked around to see if anyone stepped forward.

A Ravenclaw, Luna Lovegood, stepped out of the shadows. How the Ravenclaw got into the room is unknown to them.

"I'm sorry. I was just curious." The girl didn't sound sorry. She looked over their shoulders suddenly, a small smile on her face.

"Ron!" A body suddenly flung itself on Ron's back, sending him forward; he barely caught himself before he was sent to the floor.

"Lavender!" Ron exclaimed, because it couldn't be anyone but her.

"Ron, I want to ask you something." Ron's hands went to her legs to keep her from falling, her legs and arms wrapping around his body like a boa constrictor.

"What's that?" He asked with a smile, Lavender's head nestling into his neck. He heard Hermione huff and Harry chuckle. Lavender's lips were suddenly on his ear, her hot breath pressing against the lobe with every exhale.

"I want to prove that you're my soul mate." Lavender's voice was low and made Ron go weak at the knees.

"What?" Ron asked, dropping Lavender onto the couch, a pout on her face as she looked up at his wide eyes.

"None of my friends believe we're soul mates. They all keep saying that you and Hermione are." She crossed her arms grumpily. Hermione and Ron shared a glance before blushing bright red.

They had tried, but they found out that Hermione's soul mark was on her shoulder. Lavender and he had found out when Lavender tried to woo him by wearing a short skirt and fancy lingerie.

But then, how was he supposed to prove that he and Lavender were soul mates? There was no way he was dropping his pants in front of everyone.

Lavender must have seen something on his face because she suddenly grinned, pleased with herself. She stood, and that's when Ron noticed that she was wearing the same skirt as when they found out, before grabbing his hand and pulling him up to the boy's dorms.

When they got to the top they saw Luna standing in front of the door, Ron looked back, because he could have sworn that the girl was still in the common room when they left, before noticing the clothes folded in her arms.

"I think these will fit." Luna handed them to Lavender before giving them a serene smile. They left her in the hall while they entered the room.

"Here, change into these please." Lavender gave him big puppy dog eyes and stuck her lip out just a bit, her head tilted down.

Ron stepped out of the room in a short skirt. It wasn't even their school uniform. It was a brown skirt that barely passed his hips, he kept tugging at it. His underwear was worse, barely there, strings! And the cardigan, the tan material fell around his shoulders, making him look much younger then the seventeen he was.

His fingers tugged at the large bow like tie that was hung loosely around his neck. Lavender was grinning at him, her eyes glazed over.

"Are you sure about this?" Ron asked, looking in the mirror. He looked… like a girl. He turned a bit, a pretty good looking girl if you asked him.

"Perfect! Thank you Won-Won!" Lavender hugged him, her body almost melding into his and making him feel much younger, especially when he looked in the mirror and saw how he seemed to shrink into Lavender's hug. This was going to be so embarrassing.

* * *

Luna was fascinated with Soul mates. She hasn't found hers yet, but she wouldn't let that discourage her. Currently she was watching Ron and Lavender. The two hadn't been together long, and only known about their status as soul mates for less than a week, but Luna saw them differently. They were cute together. Ron complimented Lavender's clingy nature by giving her what she wanted, and Lavender complimented his want to please by giving him something to fuss over.

It was like watching wrackspurts bursting into flames, and just as dangerous. She wanted to see what happened next, wanted to document this in her mind. The reactions of the Gryffindor house promised to be something of legend. She had talked Lavender into taking Ron to the Great Hall, just so she could see how the other houses would react.

She had gotten the outfit from a comic one of the Ravenclaw muggleborns left in common room, they were easy to replicate, and Luna was correct in her thinking that Ron would look good in them.

"To the Great Hall?!" Ron asked incredulously, his hand trying to pull the skirt down a bit. Luna smiled at that. The skirt was charmed to stay at an exact length; it wouldn't go any lower, or any higher. Another tug made Lavender slap his shoulder. Ron muttered about abuse, but stopped pulling the skirt and squared his shoulders.

"I'm only going to the Gryffindor Common Room, and then I'm changing." Ron said sternly. Luna frowned. She wanted to see the reactions. She was about to say something, when Lavender latched onto Ron's arm, her eyes wide and teary, her lip wobbling.

"But Won-won! I wanted to show you off!" Ron seemed to deflate. Luna smiled again, she should have known he wouldn't resist.

"Now, to fix your hair." Lavender was suddenly bouncing away from him and grabbing a brush. Ron's eyes were wide. Luna just sat and watched as the two bickered about Ron being 'perfect'.

* * *

That day went down in history as the day blood covered every inch of the great hall's floor.

The Gryffindor Common Room was in a similar state. Many noses had to be plugged and many spells used to clean up the mess. Because Ron wasn't the only one wearing the Japanese school girl outfit. And two hot, scantily Japanese school girls asking you to look at their butts was something that threw boys and girls over the edge.

* * *

 **I honestly had no idea where this was going, and decided it was best to end it this way. I see this seriously, but I can also see why some would think this to be crack.**

 **Whatevs you opinion on it.**

 **Mars**


	5. RonHarry

**Arithmancy #1**

 ** **Task:** Write a story with at least two characters, in which one shows at least one trait from each number.**

 **Harry: Creative, witty, and enjoys challenges.** **Ron: W** **ithdrawn, great difficulty expressing themselves, and** **enjoys challenges**.

 **Notes:** _ **If you use**_ **Harry** _ **as your main character, you get**_ **5 bonus points** :).

 **Word Count: 595**

 **AU: _Character A's soulmate's first words to Character B tattoo_**

 **Pairing Diversity Boot Camp Challenge:** _ **2\. whatever**_

 **Favorite Character Boot Camp Challenge: _45\. Flat_**

 **Summery:**

 _ **Ron was acting withdrawn; Harry knew just what he could do to make his soulmate happy. Not that you pervert!**_

 **I don't own!**

 _ **ENJOY!**_

* * *

"Excuse me, do you mind? Everywhere else is full."

"Not at all."

Of all the first words they could have gotten, they got these, and that's how they knew. They've known since they were 11, not that they knew what to do with theat.

All they knew at the time was that they were going to be great together. You hear stories about platonic couples coming from soul binds. Ron's brother Charlie has a platonic soulmate he works with who has a wife and children. Ron thinks that his mum would have died if Charlie was more romantically involved with his soulmate, seeing as the man was 30 years his senior.

They had been friends for several years, been through hell and back. Nothing tore them apart, and only six months after the war, they got together. Hermione was skeptical at first, but she couldn't deny the obvious connection the two shared.

So when Harry got back from work one day to find Ron slumped over on the couch, his face in his hands, Harry knew exactly what to do to change his mood.

First he sat next to him, giving him comfort for a bit. Once his mood lightened a bit Harry started to rub Ron's shoulders, he could feel the tension there.

"So how was work?" Harry asked a minute later, the muscles under his hands were loosening. Ron stood suddenly and shrugged.

"It was work." His voice was withdrawn, his eyes looking ahead of him, but unseeing.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Harry asked. Ron just continued to move across their flat, his shoulders slumped and his eyes unseeing.

"Whatever." He said, not turning to meet Harry's eye. Now, some people would get this far before giving up. Ron didn't look like he would stop being withdrawn anytime soon, they'd let him wallow until morning and hope for the best. But not Harry.

Harry knows Ron, knows just how hurtful it would be for Ron to leave him in this state any longer. He needed to do something to bring him out of it. And he'd need to be creative about it. He walked through the flat and got to the kitchen, where Ron had slumped down onto a chair, his head resting on the table.

Harry moved over to the cabinet and grabbed a pumpkin pasty before moving to sit opposite Ron.

"Excuse me, do you mind? Everywhere else is full." Harry asked before sitting down. He saw Ron's lip twitch, but he still remained slumped over and staring.

Harry set the Pumpkin Pasty down on the table and pushed it forward. "Go on, have a pasty." He said with a smile. Ron's eyes flickered to Harry's face, before he turned his head. Harry took that as a win. He could see the tension in Ron's shoulders bleeding away little by little.

"Wanna play chess?" Harry asked, nudging Ron's shoulder. Ron shrugged it away.

"Wanna go visit Hagrid?" At this Ron let out a sharp laugh. Harry couldn't help the grin.

"You're a git you know that?" Ron lifted his head to look at Harry, a smirk on his face.

"I got you to react didn't I?" Harry grinned cheekily. Ron rolled his eyes.

"Quoting us when we were children?" Ron asked with his eyebrow raised. Harry shrugged.

"Wanna go to bed?" Harry asked next. Ron shook his head indulgently before standing. A quick glance over his shoulder told Harry everything he needed to know. They wouldn't be leaving their bedroom for at least the next two days.

* * *

 **Funness. This was fun to research. Most of Harry's words were quoted from the movie or book (Philosopher's Stone) Starting from the most obvious line in the kitchen.**

 **:D I thought he was being creative.**

 **Mars**


	6. RonMyrtle

**Care of Magical Creatures #1**

 **Task: _W_** _ **rite about someone who has frozen in fear due to a near death experience.**_

 **Word Count: 865**

 **AU:** ** _The death date of Character A's soulmate._**

 **Pairing Diversity Boot Camp Challenge:** ** _36\. Eerie_**

 **Favorite Character Boot Camp Challenge:** ** _8\. Horror_**

 **Summery:**

 _ **"Did you just save Moaning Myrtle?" Hermione asked, the girl was still frozen in Ron's arms, her eyes may have been averted, but she still saw the large snake that she read about for Magical Creatures, a Basilisk. She couldn't move for several moments, then suddenly, she started to cry, her finger clutching into the unknown male who Saved Her LIFE!**_

 **I don't own!**

 _ **ENJOY!**_

* * *

"Did you just save Moaning Myrtle?" A girl asked, Myrtle was still frozen with horror in the boy's arms, her eyes may have been averted, but she still saw the large snake that she read about for Magical Creatures, a Basilisk. She couldn't move for several moments, then suddenly, she started to cry, her finger clutching into the unknown male who Saved Her LIFE!

"We should get her to the infirmary." A third voice said from being her, she didn't care, she didn't want to move. She was comfortable here. It wasn't long before she fell asleep.

* * *

Ron had always been dejected about his soul mark, the one that depicted his soul mates death day. Seriously, how did his soulmate die before he was ever born? 13 June, 1943. That was before his parents were even born.

He didn't understand it, until he and his friends were transported to that exact day with a broken time turner. He didn't hesitate in saving the girl, turning her head just enough to divert her eyes from the deathly glow of the basilisk, but not enough to stop her from seeing just how close to death she was.

He felt a burning in his wrist, right where the date was. He glanced down at it, it changed. 9 June, 2020.

Ron, Harry, and Hermione were able to get Myrtle to the hospital wing, where they were told to report to the headmaster. If the nurse was curious as to who they were, she didn't ask.

Ron's mind wandered back to how they got to this time as they walked the long, silent halls of Hogwarts 50 years before their time.

* * *

 _"Run!" Harry's voice urged them on. Someone was behind them. Running through the Department of Mysteries was scary enough without being followed by blood thirsty death eaters. A spell rocketed about their heads, making them duck out of the way. Hermione's hand gripped Ron's arm, Harry's hand was grabbed with Ron's free hand, and they were pulled into a room. Hermione quickly spelled the door closed; placing a concealing charm over it in hopes the death eaters would get confused by it._

 _They looked around for another possible exit, nothing. The room was sealed shut, shelves upon shelves filled with thousands of what Ron would have marked off as junk, if it wasn't hidden in the department of mysteries._

 _"Don't touch anything." Hermione's voice brought Ron's attention to Harry, who had reached out to grab something on a shelf._

 _"Sorry." Harry grinned sheepishly, making Hermione huff. The door was suddenly blown off its hinges, sending the trio to the floor. Ron reached out and grabbed Harry's shoulder and Harry in turn grabbed Hermione's outstretched hand. Items fell off the shelves, something shattered, and suddenly they were falling onto a hard floor. Ron looked up and saw a girl, just about to look up into burning red eyes._

* * *

Ron was shaken from his musing when they got to the office of Professor Dippet. Harry whispered about how he remembered him from the memories Tom Riddle showed him back in second year. It was an eerie site, to be in the headmaster's office, only, it wasn't Dumbledore's office.

"And who are you? I don't recognize you as students." Dippet looked them each up and down. Their robes didn't match the students of this era. They must look foolish to him.

"Sir, we aren't from this time. With all due respect, we need to get out of here." Hermione told him, her eyes darting to her friends and back.

"I see." He looked them over again, probably thought they were crazy. They just need to convince him that they were telling the truth.

* * *

Myrtle woke up in the hospital wing. She looked around, but she didn't see her savior. She got up quietly, bypassing the nurse and moving through the halls quickly, determined to find her savior before the night is over.

She followed her gut instincts and found her savior with the headmaster, a weird device slung over his and two other's necks.

"Wait!" She cried out, flinging herself at the redhead.

"I can't stop this Ron! Quick, put the chain around her neck!" The girl cried out. Myrtle felt the chain being secured over her neck, and then time bleed away around her. Time stilled around her. It looked the same, Hogwarts wall surround them on all sides, sun filtering through the windows the only indication that they went through time.

"Moa- Myrtle. Why did you do that?" The girl turned to her with a glare. Myrtle blushed and looked down, she could feel the tears coming to her eyes.

"Don't be that way Hermione. It wasn't like she'd fit in there either way. Remember what she said? About not fitting in and always crying?" The redhead, her savior, defended her. She felt her lips pull back into a smile. No one's ever defended her before. It feels wonderful. She could feel fear creeping up on her, she was displaced in time; everything would be different now.

"My name's Ron, Ron Weasley." Though, Myrtle thinks, she could grow to love this time, especially since she was here with Ron.

* * *

 **Well, this was interesting to write.**

 **Right now I'm working on a few stories, maybe to be posted tomorrow. One of them is a How I Met Your Mother AU with Ron/Tom Riddle. :D**

 **Mars**


	7. RonMrGranger

**AU:** ** _Whenever their soulmate is hurt Character A will get the same wound and vice versa._**

 **Word Count: 557**

 **Pairing Diversity Boot Camp Challenge: _35\. purple_**

 **Favorite Character Boot Camp Challenge:** ** _7\. Pain_**

 **Summery:**

 _ **Hermione and Ron broke up, but they are still best friends. Hermione found her soulmate, doesn't Ron deserve to be happy too?**_

 **I don't own!**

 _ **ENJOY!**_

* * *

The garden was huge, flowers of every color in full bloom around him. He found himself gravitating to the purple flowers the most, their vibrant colors reminding him of his best friend. Of course, that only made him hurt more; his heart felt like it was breaking in two. It was unfair, that the love of his life wasn't his soulmate, that she would break up with him as soon as she found her own soulmate. He sighed; because that was the most selfish thought he could have ever entertained. It was unfair that he would try to force her to be his, even after she found the perfect person for her, and so soon after her mother's death.

She needed this; she needed the love that only a soulmate could give her.

Breathing in deep, smelling the fragrance of flowers in bloom; the scent of them almost overwhelming. His mind went back to memories of his best friends, trying to lose himself in the better days. Flexing his hand, the bite marks scaring him made him startle a bit as small memories came to him.

" _Although, one boy, Robbie Fenwick, did bite my father once; He needed 10 stitches._ "

The bite mark on his hand had appeared when he was ten. He thought that maybe that meant that his soulmate had gotten in a fight. But the more he thought about it, the more it fitted into the slots, and the more it made his stomach do flips, in joy at figuring out who his soulmate was or fear about who he theorised is his soulmate, he's not sure.

The thorns on the roses looked dangerous and inviting. He looked around and saw him, the man that he assumed was his soulmate. The man was talking quietly with _her,_ the man's daughter, and his _best friend._ All he had to do was prick his finger, if the corresponding finger bled then he'd know. Was it better though; knowing? Should he? All he had to do was reach over, press his thumb into the thorn, apply enough pressure to break skin. Hesitation was both grand and damned.

It turned out that he needn't worry, it was at that time that the twins intervened, however unintentional.

"Fred! George!" The loud shout of the Weasley matriarch broke the still silence in the garden. He watched as the twins barreled into the man and his daughter, watched as he fell face first into a rose bush. Pain lanced through him, scratches making themselves known on his face, neck, and arms. It was a proof he had been afraid of not moments before.

"Mr. Granger, are you alright?"

* * *

Ronald Bilius Weasley was convinced that he was going to hell as he met his best friend's father for drinks the day after her birthday party in the garden. He couldn't help it, the scars and cuts were a proof he couldn't ignore. He shouldn't be doing this so soon after the man's loss, so soon after breaking up with the man's _daughter._ But then, doesn't he deserve his happy ending? He went through just as much as she had; her mother died, his father died; if she deserves her soulmate, doesn't he deserve his?

It didn't matter anymore, what's done is done. Now he just has to hope she doesn't kill him.

* * *

 **Well, I liked it. The pairing was Ron/Mr. Granger. I had to do this in a way where I don't mention the good doctor's name, since I don't know what it is, and I didn't feel like giving him one.**

 **I hope I did okay.**

 **Mars**


End file.
